


"You look lovely."

by MYuzuki



Series: Inevitable: Screenshots [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inevitable quotes, Inevitable screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another screenshot from Inevitable, this time featuring a line from Ezra during Chapter 22.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You look lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, the handsome man in the picture is Francis Cadieux, who plays Ezra in my head. ;)


End file.
